


When I Die...

by EulerStalker



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EulerStalker/pseuds/EulerStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euler and Karl Gauss investigate a old building that this building have a ghost in last room, water room. But Euler was almost drowned in water room, and after he drowned again for second time, he said "When I die... I will became a soul for you," before he deep sleeped (uncosciousness) for 1 month. Euler (was became a soul) meet Gauss and he will be here with Gauss for 1 month. 1 month later, Euler's soul tell Gauss to revive Euler's body with whispering how to revive his body. After Euler was alive, he tell Gauss but he's very weak to speak, so after Gauss warm Euler's heart, he will heal for 2 weeks. While he's healing, Euler tell Gauss the truth about his memory when he was deep sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. + When I Die... Prologue +

It was a cold deep water, Euler try to get out from water but he lost a oxygen for breathing. His vision are fade blacked out and fade unconscious.

_"I... Just can't... Breathe now... I only see... water... bubbles... dark... I... Feel unconscious... Cold... I feel... Emptyness... In my head... Maybe... I... Die..."_

 

Almost blacked out in his sight and unconscious...

 

_"I.... Can't breathe... Anymore.... I... Need... Oxygen..."_

 

He was unconscious now, then...

 

.... Euler woke up quickly. He panting and touching his neck, "Is that... I drowned...?" and then he touching his chest and thinking there something strange about his dream.

 

\-------------------------***-------------------------

 

**Morning, at 8:00 A.M.**

"Well, I have a mission to everyone," said Archimedes, with a secret document. "But ONLY 3 peoples to going this secret mission," said again. "Nah, that's boring. I do this missions for 10 times. I will not participate a mission," said Newton, and leave. "I'm sorry, I'm must doing a exhibition for 3 days, so me and Abel must make a preparation for museum~" said Pascal. "Yes~ I must go to museum today so, see you later~!" Abel said and they leave. "Cauchy, what about this mission?" said Archimedes, "No thanks," Cauchy said, and leave without comment. "Cant- (see notes) "Gauss-san, I doing busy in Germany. Cantor", aww," read Archimedes. "So... Only 5 peoples, right?" said again. "Okay, what about Descartes and Hamilton?" said Gauss. The look them, but Descartes and Hamilton are sleeping after they party in weekend. "So, I choose me, Gauss, and Euler to do this mission... Okay, this secret mission will be held in 7:00 P.M. Tell Euler about this." said Archimedes, and they leave a meeting room.

Gauss knocking Euler's room door, and Euler open the door. "Ah, Gauss-kun! Please come here," said Euler, happily. "Euler, I have something to tell you," "Eh? What is it, Gauss-kun?" "You must... participate a secret mission by Archimedes," said Gauss. Euler shocked, he think his dream yesterday are mentioned for this secret mission. Euler said it very seriously, "I do participate this mission. Beacuse maybe mentioned my dream that I was drowned yesterday night." "Eh? Euler? Are you sure?" said Gauss. "Yes. Don't worry, it's okay, Gauss-kun," Euler said Gauss very sure about this mission. Gauss tell Euler about detail of secret mission in old building with whispering about this mission to Euler.

 

*To be continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of "When I Die..." Fanfiction Project.


	2. + When I Die... Part 1 +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euler and Karl Gauss investigate a old building that this building have a ghost in last room, water room. But Euler was almost drowned in water room, and after he drowned again for second time, he said "When I die... I will became a soul for you," before he deep sleeped (uncosciousness) for 1 month. Euler (was became a soul) meet Gauss and he will be here with Gauss for 1 month. 1 month later, Euler's soul tell Gauss to revive Euler's body with whispering how to revive his body. After Euler was alive, he tell Gauss but he's very weak to speak, so after Gauss warm Euler's heart, he will heal for 2 weeks. While he's healing, Euler tell Gauss the truth about his memory when he was deep sleep.

**Evening, at 7:00 P.M.**

 

A caravan bus (was ride by Gauss) finally in outdoor of old building. They (Gauss, Euler and Archimedes) look this building. "Is that a old building?" said Gauss. "Yes. This is a secret mission. About this mission they must investigate this old building, if have a ghost, shadow, or not. I only look update by you, a leader, Gauss," said Archimedes. Euler, was a bit nervous, he think this is first time he doing this mission. "Gauss-kun? I'm a bit nervous so... Is that safe to me?" "Ah, don't worry, Euler, I'm here to protect you and we will finish this mission safe and complete," said Gauss, holding Euler's hand. "Okay, Archimedes, we ready for this mission," said again. "Yes, Gauss. So, **Mission Start** ," said Archimedes with opening a caravan bus door.

 

**First floor, in old building.**

Euler and Gauss are in first floor in old building. They check out room if there have a ghost or shadow.

Result: 0.

Gauss call Archimedes with headphone, first floor are no ghost in here. "Good, first floor are safe for living. Now you can go to other floor," said Archimedes. They go to second floor with a stair.

 

**Second floor.**

They check out a room.

Result: 0.

 

**Thirth floor.**

They check out a room.

Result: 0.

 

**Fourth Floor, in old building.**

They check out a room. While checking, there's a glass tube on floor. Euler pick up a glass tube for object. "Eh? What is it, Euler?" said Gauss. "This is a glass tube. Maybe this object fall from seventh floor, in water room," said Euler.

Result: 0.

"Okay, lat's continue to the next floor," said Gauss.

 

**Fifth Floor**

Result: 0.

 

**Sixth Floor**

Result: 0.

 

"Okay, Euler. Are you ready for last room?" said Gauss. Euler answer very seriously and little bit nervous, "Ah, yes. I'm ready, Gauss-kun." Then Gauss open a door, continuing a investigation in seventh floor, in water room with Euler.

 

*To be continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see Euler pick up a glass tube in fourth floor? If u know, you can see a screenshot here: http://eulerstalker.deviantart.com/art/When-I-Die-Part-1-Teaser-321061487


End file.
